The Feeling Of Joy Is Stronger Than Fear
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Rachel and Jamie team up to stop a villain from taking over Disneyland, with the help of some of friends. Also, this is a Disneyland Kinect game story, but Fanfiction has no category for it, so it's under the Disney Infinity category for now.


**An idea that came to me after doing "The Best Reward Comes From Helping Others". Jamie belongs to pokemonsora01 and I only own Rachel. All Disney characters, movies, and the Disney Infinity game belong to Disney.**

* * *

 **The Feeling Of Joy Is Stronger Than Fear**

Jamie looked around the Disneyland park, seeing less kids that usual and thought that was odd, especially as it was vacation for a lot of kids. He then saw Quasimodo and Esmeralda looking around worriedly. "Hey, guys," he said. "What's going on?"

"We are worried that there are less children than usual here," said Esmeralda.

"I noticed that too," Jamie said.

Just then, an older girl came up to them and looked at the boy before her eyes widened. "Jamie? Is that you?" she asked.

Jamie turned and gasped. "Rach! You're here!" he said and hugged her. She returned the hug as her cousin introduced her to his friends, who shared their worries with her.

"Clopin is upset because none of the children want to hear his stories," said Esmeralda.

"Why is that?" Rachel asked. "Clopin's stories are amazing."

"And he needs someone to tell him that," said Quasimodo.

"Rachel, do you think you can convince Clopin of that?" asked Esmeralda.

The girl looked thoughtful. "Well, I'll give it my best shot," she said and waved goodbye before they watched her run off to find the masked gypsy storyteller.

Rachel searched around the bell tower, but didn't see Clopin. The three gargoyles watched her and Victor noticed something. "Look, the children are headed towards the Haunted Mansion," he said.

"The Haunted Mansion?" Rachel asked and looked to see what Victor said was true. "But that place is terrifying for children."

"Not all children, but most," Laverne corrected her gently.

Rachel quickly headed out of the bell tower and made her way to the Haunted Mansion, seeing the children rush in, but none of them looked like they wanted to go there. Heading inside and staying out of sight, Rachel watched as the children walked down the halls and to a large room where they were grabbing hammers and other tools. "Yes, come along," said a dark voice the older girl recognized too well. "This must be ready in time. Get to work!"

Some children began crying and Rachel heard one child beg to leave to go see Mickey Mouse, but Oogie Boogie frightened the children by saying he'd turn Mickey into a bug. Hearing that, Rachel grew angry and quickly and quietly headed out, seeking out the others.

* * *

But the park was mostly deserted as she ran through it, wondering where everyone was. Suddenly, something grabbed her and a hand clapped over her mouth. She let out a muffled scream and tried to escape. "Shh, quiet," said a familiar voice and she looked to see a red gargoyle standing in front of her, one she immediately recognized and she looked up to see the face of another familiar gargoyle and stopped struggling, pulling his hand free from her mouth.

" _Goliath!"_ She whispered-hissed at him. "I've already been scared once today. You don't need to give my heart another jumpstart."

Goliath looked at her with an arched eyebrow and Jamie looked worried. Esmeralda then came out from the tent beside them and motioned them all to follow her. They soon arrived at a place the cousins had only seen in the movie "The Hunchback Of Notre Dame".

"Is this the Court of Miracles?" Rachel asked.

"Yes," said Esmeralda. "It's the only safe haven right now."

Rachel and Jamie saw the other Disney characters already there and they were looking glum. The older girl spotted Clopin there too and she drew closer. "The children don't want to hang around with us anymore," said Alice sadly.

"It's not by their choice," Rachel spoke up. "I saw the children head for the Haunted Mansion against their will."

"Who is holding them captive?" Asked Cinderella.

"Oogie Boogie," answered the girl. "He's forcing them to work for him and when one child begged to be let go to see Mickey, that creep threatened to turn Mickey into a bug."

Everyone gasped and a tall figure came forward. The cousins immediately recognized Jack Skellington. "Oogie Boogie took over the Haunted Mansion and is using the children to do his work and is scaring them into staying there," he said. "And I had the decorations all out for everyone to help with the Haunted Mansion Holiday."

Rachel looked up at him. "That's right," she said, remembering. "The Haunted Mansion Holiday is where the mansion gets all decorated for Christmas."

Jamie remembered Rachel telling him that once. "What can we do?" he asked.

"We need to stop that sack of bugs and get those children out," said his older cousin before she fell into thought and then came up with a plan, pulling out her map of Disneyland. "Esmeralda, is there only one entrance to the Court of Miracles?"

"No, we added more in case something happened," the gypsy dancer answered her and pointed to the entrances on the map. Rachel nodded and marked the places Esmeralda pointed out.

"Four of those entrances are nearby the mansion," Rachel said. "We'll need someone to go in there and rescue the children while I fight Oogie Boogie."

Jamie stood by her. "I'll help you fight him," he said. "I'm not letting you face him alone."

Rachel smiled at her cousin and nodded in agreement before falling into thought and an idea hit her. "Are Elsa, Anna, and Olaf among us?" she asked.

"They're at the main castle," said Cinderella.

Rachel nodded and turned to Genie, who was beside her. "Genie, can you bring them here?" she asked. "We need their help."

The blue genie did so immediately and the two princesses and their snowman friend didn't hesitate to agree to help and asked what the plan was.

"We need you three and the genie to get those kids out of there," said Rachel. "Split the kids into four groups and get out the mansion. Each of you will meet another character halfway between the Mansion and the nearest entries to the Court of Miracles at these four points."

She pointed at the marked areas. "Elsa, take your group of children down this way," she said, tracing the path on the map with her finger. "You'll meet up with Mickey here."

Elsa nodded and Rachel continued, pointing to other paths and assigning them to the other three of the rescue team. "At the halfway points, you'll meet your partners. Anna, you'll meet up with Mulan; Olaf, you'll meet up with Quasimodo, and Genie, you'll meet up with Peter Pan. When you all meet up with your partners, divide the group of children with you in half. Your partners will take their group of kids to the other entrances to the Court of Miracles while you take your group of kids to the entrances closest to you."

They all nodded and she felt a hand on her shoulder. "You and Jamie shouldn't go alone to face Oogie Boogie," said Quasimodo. "Some of us will go with you."

Rachel shook her head. "When the kids get here, they're going to need a lot of comfort for you all after the mental scare Oogie's given them. They'll need you more than we will," she said.

"Rachel's right," said Jamie. "Don't worry, we can take that creep down."

The others looked worried, but finally agreed with the two cousins that the children Oogie had kidnapped were their primary concern. The rescue group and their partners headed out and Rachel and Jamie raced for the Haunted Mansion.

* * *

Oogie laughed as he tossed his dice around. With the children working on his machine, he'd be ready to make Disneyland his own stomping ground, just like he tried to do with Halloween Town years ago. But he was certain he'd succeed this time. He went to check on the progress and found the children gone. "What?!" he cried out.

"Hello, Oogie," said a voice sarcastically as Rachel and Jamie stood before him.

"Well, looks like Jack sent two weaklings to take his place to face me," the evil sack of bugs laughed cruelly.

"Perhaps," said Rachel.

"Or maybe he's hiding around the corner, ready to defeat you again," said Jamie.

Oogie looked a bit worried at that, but then laughed. "A good bluff," he said tauntingly.

"They aren't bluffing."

A figure landed between the cousins and Oogie and stood up, a hooded cloak hiding his features until he removed the hood.

"Jack!" Both Rachel and Jamie cried out in surprise.

The skeleton smiled at them. "Shall we?" he asked.

They stood on either side of him, facing Oogie. "You're too late!" Shouted the sack of bugs. "The children won't want to come here anymore because they are afraid! Not even their favorite characters can help them out!"

Rachel and Jamie looked at each other worriedly and Jack looked upset and turned to them. "Could that be true?" he asked. "They wouldn't come back?"

Just then, they heard a shout and looked outside to see the children and the Disney Characters all gathered outside the mansion and Elsa used her ice powers to break down the door and they all poured in, coming to stand behind Jack, Rachel, and Jamie, who turned to face Oogie, who was now looking really scared.

"Well, are you all going to let Oogie get away with it? Or are we going to teach him a lesson?" Rachel asked.

Battle cries from the children and the Disney characters answered her and they all charged at the boogeyman.

A moment later, Oogie was defeated and banished back to Halloween Town and the children cheered happily and gathered around Jack as he smiled and showed them where the decorations were and they all wanted to help get the mansion ready for Christmas.

The mood was significantly better as the colorful garland, tinsel, the tree, and ornaments of different colors and shapes were hung up and Clopin was telling the children a story of one Christmas in Paris, France. The children gave him their full attention as he told them the story.

Rachel and Jamie had just finished hanging up a few wreaths and garland when Jack caught them both in a hug, making them gasp in surprise and laugh a little.

"You two were brave to face Oogie, but we couldn't let you face him alone," said Jack.

Esmeralda came up and smiled at them. "I am a little curious though, after we comforted the children and told them you needed help, they insisted on all of us coming to your aid," she said. "And they weren't afraid."

"Because their heroes were beside them," said Rachel, smiling. "And their heroes reminded them of the joy they find and feel here in Disneyland. Joy is stronger than fear and when our heroes are beside us, they give us hope, which leads to joy. That was what really defeated Oogie Boogie."

"And hopefully for good," said Jamie.

"I agree," said Jack before they all headed over to join the others in listening to Clopin's stories. The masked gypsy smiled at them and gave the cousins a nod of thanks. The two nodded back as they and the others enjoyed delicious hot chocolate and the warmth and joy of being together with their friends and heroes.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
